


¡Juntos! - Sonfic Victuuri

by Sharayanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, M/M, Songfic, VictUuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharayanime/pseuds/Sharayanime
Summary: Basado en  la song "Hecho en buenis Aires" de Bersuit Vergarabat para la tenatica #SemanaMusicalEstilo: fanfic / One ShotIdioma: EspañolFandom: YOIParing: VictuuriAutora: Shary
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	¡Juntos! - Sonfic Victuuri

El primero es ruso.

Y el segundo, es japonés.

Son diferentes, es cierto. Pero, pese a su gran barrera cultural o sus discrepancias siempre van juntos de la mano.

—Yo no creo que...

—Que nos vean. —El beso llegó al dorso ajeno y pronto ha de mitigar el sosiego en ese joven de ojos marrones—. A fin de cuentas, tú eres lo único que me importas. Tenlo presente.

—Tienes razón. 

Su sonrisa, la de él, era algo de ensueño para su pareja que con orgullo y distinción, le observaba con devoción.

—Que nos vean.

La firmeza se ha manifestado con sus manos entrelazadas. Ellas comunicaban o transmitían con caricias lo que con palabras era imposible de aclarar. Por el parque iban, y los miraban pasar…

Claro, lo hacían aquellos curiosos que por morbo los señalaban en medio de su perjuicio.

Aquellos que en sus adentros no conocían del amor.

Aquellos que solo los juzgaban por seguir un estándar.

¿Acaso han de tener monos en la cara?

¿O algo que les gusta más?

A veces la vida es rara pero eso no les impedía improvisar e imponerse ante ella diciéndole: _"Estamos juntos, seguimos juntos, y eso es lo que hay"_

Caminando por las calles de buenos Aires, donde el tango era el rey sobre la multitud, Victor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki no pensaban en nadie que no fueran en sí mismos.

Solo en ellos, únicamente en ellos, juntos de la mano en la tarde celestial.

Las tonterias vienen y van en ellos.

Sin pena alguna.

Sin remordimiento y pareciendo nenes grandes en el juego del amor.

—Víctor, ¿es en serio? 

—Vamos ven aquí y tomate esa foto conmigo.

—Te vas a caer y no pienso llevarte a un hospital.

—En caso de ocurrir, sé que me cuidarás. —Mencionó con descaro y la risa fue clara.

Al bajar de la banca la cual era su castillo, y siguieron transitando por ese sendero iluminado curiosos y felices pero conscientes del murmullo a sus espaldas.

¿Y qué si son hombres?

¿Y que si se aman?

El mundo en algunas cosas las recibía con puertas abiertas y en otras, como lo reflejado en ellos, recurrían a la negación. Más era obvio que por mucho que intentaran reprimirlos, no les serviría.

Son más que dos simples personas...

Más que un par de risas…

Son una sola alma cuyo delito en su fragor era amarse mutuamente y con desafuero voraz.

—Victor...—Le nombró el Japonés con algo de timidez sin que su sonrojo desapareciera.

—¿Dime?—Respondió el Ruso posando su mirada cautivadora y expectante en él.

—Gracias por estar a mi lado...

—Y gracias a ti por estar conmigo…

El beso fue corto y sutil. Era lo que hacía falta en su escena y continuaron sin rumbo fijo.

Juntos, agarrados de sus manos y con sus iris deslumbrantes destilando un deseo sincero y sin igual.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos, estoy sin pc y subir esto desde el celu es un martirio, en fin.
> 
> Nunca he hecho songfic y ni sé como se hacen asi que lo que hice fue leer la cancion, escucharla e imaginarme un "contexto' y salió esto.
> 
> Creo que de mis fics victuuris este ha sido el más serio hasta ahora. Un saludo!


End file.
